Tonight, I feel close to you
by Schattendiebin
Summary: Maybe I didn't believe in it because I didn't know what love means, how love feels. Until I found you. SxS
1. I wish we could stay as one

Hey everybody

Since I got 'If I believe' as a birthday present I was allowed to listen to the album and I found a song which fits to my favourite pairing perfectly - Three guesses which song it was _(laughs)_

Of course it was 'Tonight, I feel close to you' and well

I got a new idea because of the song (Feel lucky that Kuraki-sama sang the song in English. Otherwise I had to translate it and that's something I didn't want to do on my birthday)

That's it for now

xxx

Princess

---

_Never knew_

_What I am going through_

_You touch my heart and take my breath away_

I never felt this feeling before. This feeling called love.

Until I met you.

I think it was love at first sight although you didn't feel the same at first, right?

But your unique and gentle kind amazed me immediately.

_Reach for your hand (you're holding my key)_

_And you show me the way_

You hated me when I came in your life, didn't you?

But after a few months you trusted me and this trust showed me the way out of the darkness.

Yeah...

You saved me from the darkness I was caught in. You brought the light in my life I've never seen before.

_Tonight, I feel close to you_

_You open my door and light the sky above_

_When I need a friend, you are there right by my side_

Everytime I needed help or someone to talk to you were there and you were listening to everything I said or you helped, just like a real friend. A friend I've never had.

And everytime I was sad or upset you cheered me up or you calmed me down - At least you tried.

_All the tears that haunt my past_

_You promised_

_It'll be better tomorrow_

Sometimes I had this nightmares and although I had this feeling that they will come true, you always remembered me that it was just a dream. You promised me that something like that, something like my past, never will happen again and I'm thankful that you were right.

I'm thankful about every peaceful day I'm allowed to live with you. And I'm thankful that I've never had to cry again since I'm with you.

_Like a sunlight on a stream (you're holding my key)_

_You show the world to me_

I've never known what the world was really like because I've never seen something else but a lab until you showed it to me.

It wasn't just dark without any emotion like I thought, no.

It was full of kindness some I've never got to know.

_You will find the meaning of love_

_Don't be afraid, just be yourself_

That's something I said to me once.

_Just be yourself..._

I was scared of showing my true face to others. Maybe I was scared of being hurt by them and at first I couldn't just be myself and I still have no idea why I couldn't do it in former times.

And there's another thing I couldn't believe in...

Namely that I'll find the meaning of love. Maybe I didn't believe in it because I didn't know what love means, how love feels.

_Until I found you._

_---_

_(sobs)_

That's sad and full of mistakes, isn't it?

_(laughs)_

Well.. Although I like this ending I've written an 'extra ending' - I think it's something like a second ending of the story.

I'll write it in an extra chapter if it's allright.

I hope you liked it

xxx

Princess


	2. Second Ending

_I wish we could stay forever as one_

And although I know that this will never happen because every path will separate sooner or later I hope that this lasts forever.

"What're you doing, Shiho-chan?"

She turned around, confused.

"You're at home? I didn't even hear how you came back."

"Maybe you didn't hear me because of the music"

"Could be possible..."

"Well, what have you done until I came in?"

"I was just writing a letter"

"May I read it?"

"Later.."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She stood up and walked towards him.

Maybe it's stupid to believe in love, she thought, smiling, but this time she could really do it.

---

Here it is

_(smiles)_

I like this 'extra ending' because of this 'promise'-thing since I found a cute saying on another profile which I translated into English (It was German) and well

In the end these two people said also 'promise?' - 'promise.' so I was inspirated by this saying

_(laughs)_

See ya soon,

Princess

PS: I think it's kinda interesting that Shiho's listening to Kuraki-sama, isn't it?

_(laughs)_

Maybe the music was as loud as mine is when I'm listening to her. (Could be a good reason why she didn't hear him, couldn't it?)


End file.
